Confessions of Love
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Takes place after Scarah-Voyant. Scarah never showed up to the graveyard. Now she and Billy think that their crush is taken by another. Can the others find a way to get them together? Or will both be left with broken hearts. Rating for later chapters. Also maybe go into 13 wishes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: broken hearts

The next day at school Scarah and Billy avoided each other like the plague. Both still believed that the other was taken.

"Hey Scarah!" Frankie waved over the teleopath.

"Hello ghouls" she gave a depressing sigh

"What's that matter?" asked the pink and black haired vampire

"I didn't go to the graveyard last night"

"Why not?" Cleo questioned

"I couldn't crash his date. Especially if I made a noise and he heard it" as the Scarah the three ghouls looked at each other and wondering what they were going to do next.

...

Clawd approached Billy in the creeperteria. "So dude what happened last night?" asked the werewolf

Billy just looked at his food depressionly. "Not good. I think you must have meant a different graveyard because I didn't see Scarah or her date anywhere last night." and with that Billy went invisible. Clawd was left scratching the back of his head.

...

"Okay, when need to come up with a new plan to get those together." Said the male wolf.

"Agreed" nodded the green ghoul "But, how? They won't even look at each other"

"This is are faults. If we didn't tell them that the other was taken- no wonder they won't look at each other" the vampire looked guilty.

"Don't worry. We'll get them together"

...

In the gym, the ghost boy was sitting on the bleachers thinking of a certain teleopath. 'Why didn't I ask her out when I had the chance? Then again she probably wouldn't have said yes to me. Ugh! And why does the fact the Scarah has a boyfriend make me...Jealous?! *mental sigh* I should probably go home.' with that Billy went invisible and left the school.

...

Scarah was in her room crying her eyes out. 'Oh...why does Billy have to be taken by another? Then again he can have any girl he wants. So why would he want a girl- that if he gets to close to- who can read his mind.' she went to bed with that has her last thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: running into each other awkwardly

**Sorry for not updating in idk how long has it been a month? A little more a little less? Anyway it took me awhile to come up with this chapter, especially since I come up with other stories and I need to update others. Anyway I ****came up with this one while writing another character for one of my stories.**

...

As the last bell of the day rang Scarah hurried to grab all of her books and get out of class. She hurried down the halls to her locker so she didn't have to face him.

That was until she bumped into the air and when the student visualized it was the one person that had stolen her heart.

...

Gym class never went by any slower for Billy. All he wanted to do was get out of the building so he didn't run into her. For the whole class he ran the track well, walked since thoughts of her invaded his mind. He didn't like that she was with someone else but if she was happy then he was happy- sorta.

When the final bell rang Billy hurried out of the locker rooms- while invisible- so he didn't bump into her. That was a mistake has he turned visible and saw he bumped into her. The only girl his heart beats for.

...

Scarah and Billy just sat on the floor and stared at each other. Both hearts missing beats and pumping really fast. Even though Scarah could try to read his mind right now, she didn't. She didn't want to hear how amazing whoever- what-her- name is and how their date went two days ago. She hated that he wasn't hers but she might as well as move on.

Billy stared into her pure white eyes as they were on the floor. He was crying on the inside that she wasn't his. Oh well he might as well move on. As they sat there in silence the ghost boy decided to be a gentleman and help her up.

"Need a hand?" when she grabbed his hand both felt sparks flying up their arms and making their hearts flutter.

"Uh...thanks Billy..."

"No problem..."

"Well...I gotta go...see ya around..." both say to the other as they leave. The two couldn't ignore the magical touch they felt when their hands touched, then the two came to a shocking conclusion- they were in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N!: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Hey everyone. Now I k****now you all must be mad at me for not updating, but here are the reasons **

**1.) other fics, 2.) writers block 3.) I'm packed with fics. I'm putting certain fics on hold, when I finish one fic I'll start updating a fic on hold. It's not because I lost faith! I will finish these! Okay here are the fics oh hold: A worried/heart broken Mako, Delia and Garrett/Jasmine and Logan love, Confessions of love, The secret life of Flora and Musa, and Astrid's heart break. Like I said, once one fic is done I'll start re updating the fics on hold. Oh, and this chapter will be deleted once I start re updating. I'm so sorry, but this should help get somethings finished, and updated.**


End file.
